FrostyFire's Wave Tributes
"It is life, I think, to watch the water. A man can learn so many things." -Nicholas Sparks 'The Tributes' 'Season I' 'Season II' 'Season III' 'Tribute Previews' 'Season I Tributes' 'Season II Tributes' 'Season III Tributes' Coming Soon . . . '' 'Tribute Gallery' 'Season I Tributes' 'Lunaii' LeonelloPhelan.png|Leonello Phelan (The Capitol) KathrynEudora.png|Kathryn Eudora (The Capitol) GarrettAltalune.png|Garrett Altalune (District Zero) NovaDeimos.png|Nova Deimos (District Zero) KieranLowell.png|Kieran Lowell (District One) ValeriaFaustine.png|Valeria Faustine (District One) AlaricCrawford.png|Alaric Crawford (District Two) LilithLovelass.png|Lilith Lovelass (District Two) BenoitCrescenda.png|Benoit Crescenda (District Three) Marcella.png|Marcella Brynlee (District Three) Stephen.png|Stephen Ronan (District Four) Sabrina (new).png|Sabrina Clemency (District Four) CecilThayer.png|Cecil Thayer (District Five) TaliaMignonette.png|Talia Mignonette (District Five) MylesSolange.png|Myles Solange (District Six) RosalieSonnet.png|Rosalie Sonnet (District Six) Vesper.png|Vesper Brooks (District Seven) BridgetAinslee.png|Bridget Ainslee (District Seven) GideonBeale.png|Gideon Beale (District Eight) CarissaIone|Carissa Ione (District Eight) EvronSulaiman.png|Evron Sulaiman (District Nine) CamelliaMaeve.png|Camellia Maeve (District Nine) Lucius.png|Lucius Quillon (District Ten) ZenaidaLeland.png|Zenaida Leland (District Ten) DumakaMaddoxNEW.png|Dumaka Maddox (District Eleven) LilianaEmmeline.png|Liliana Emmeline (District Eleven) AlphonsusHale.png|Alphonsus Hale (District Twelve) MidoriAdelphaNEW.png|Midori Adelpha (District Twelve) CallumLennan.png|Callum Lennan (District Thirteen) NoelleAmena.png|Noelle Amena (District Thirteen) WalterArianell.png|Walter Arianell (District Fourteen) GracelynnBlythe.png|Gracelynn Blythe (District Fourteen) 'Real Life Images' LeonelloPhelan.jpg|Leonello Phelan (The Capitol) KathrynEudora.jpg|Kathryn Eudora (The Capitol) GarrettAltalune.jpg|Garrett Altalune (District Zero) Nova.jpg|Nova Deimos (District Zero) KieranLowell.jpg|Kieran Lowell (District One) ValeriaFaustine.jpg|Valeria Faustine (District One) AlaricCrawfordNEW.jpg|Alaric Crawford (District Two) LilithLovelass.jpg|Lilith Lovelass (District Two) BenoitCrescenda.jpg|Benoit Crescenda (District Three) MarcellaIRL.jpg|Marcella Brynlee (District Three) StephenRonan.jpg|Stephen Ronan (District Four) SabrinaClemency.jpg|Sabrina Clemency (District Four) CecilThayer.jpg|Cecil Thayer (District Five) TaliaMignonette.jpg|Talia Mignonette (District Five) MylesSolange.jpg|Myles Solange (District Six) RosalieSonnet.jpg|Rosalie Sonnet (District Six) Vesper.jpg|Vesper Brooks (District Seven) BridgetAinslee.jpg|Bridget Ainslee (District Seven) GideonBeale.jpg|Gideon Beale (District Eight) CarissaIone.jpg|Carissa Ione (District Eight) EvronSulaiman.jpg|Evron Sulaiman (District Nine) CamelliaMaeve.jpg|Camellia Maeve (District Nine) Lucius.jpg|Lucius Quillon (District Ten) ZenaidaLeland.jpg|Zenaida Leland (District Ten) DumakaMaddox.jpg|Dumaka Maddox (District Eleven) LilianaEmmeline.jpg|Liliana Emmeline (District Eleven) AlphonsusHale.jpg|Alphonsus Hale (District Twelve) MidoriAdelphaNEW.jpg|Midori Adelpha (District Twelve) CallumLennan.jpg|Callum Lennan (District Thirteen) NoelleAmena.jpg|Noelle Amena (District Thirteen) WalterArianell.jpg|Walter Arianell (District Fourteen) GracelynnBlythe.jpg|Gracelynn Blythe (District Fourteen) 'Season II Tributes' 'Lunaii ConallEllsworth.png|Conall Ellsworth (The Capitol) OphelieEllsworth.png|Ophelie Ellsworth (The Capitol) LarissaEstelle.png|Larissa Estelle (District Zero) Luella Flannery.png|Luella Flannery (District Two) Mirabella.png|Mirabella Fenna (District Four) SamuelColeman.png|Samuel Coleman (District Seven) SunnyColeman.png|Sunny Coleman (District Seven) Sebastian.png|Sebastian Silke (District Eight) LorelleEnya.png|Lorelle Enya (District Eleven) '''Real Life Images ConallEllsworth.jpg|Conall Ellsworth (The Capitol) OphelieEllsworth.jpg|Ophelie Ellsworth (The Capitol) LarissaEstelle.jpg|Larissa Estelle (District Zero) LuellaFlannery.jpg|Luella Flannery (District Two) Mirabella.jpg|Mirabella Fenna (District Four) SamuelColeman.jpg|Samuel Coleman (District Seven) SunnyColeman.jpg|Sunny Coleman (District Seven) SebastianSilke.jpg|Sebastian Silke (District Eight) LorelleEnya.jpg|Lorelle Enya (District Eleven) 'Season III Tributes' 'Lunaii ' AcaciaGuinevere|Acacia Guinevere (The Capitol) CoraliaVerity.png|Coralia Verity (District Four) 'Real Life Images' AcaciaGuinevere.jpg|Acacia Guinevere (The Capitol) CoraliaVerity.jpg|Coralia Verity (District Four) 'Tribute Placings' 'Season I Tributes' 'Season II Tributes' 'Season III Tributes' 'Templates' *Main Infobox *Page Closure *District/Tribute Preview 'Trivia' *All the tributes' backstories have exceeded 1,000 words, but only two have exceeded 2,000 words. *On the 2nd of January 2017, the names and images of all the Season I tributes were revealed/finalized Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:FrostyFire